When Dash Attacks!
by TheGhostHybrid
Summary: Danny is having a regular day at school for once, no ghost attacks all day! unless you count the Box Ghost, but moving on... Just then, Dash decides to make it 'Beat Up Fenturd Week' and starts the 'ceremonies' today.
1. Prologue and Theme Song

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.

Summary: Woot! My first chapter of my first story on FanFiction! This chapter isn't really a chapter, since it is just the little bit of story, then the theme song. I shall update with the story soon! Please R&R!

**Prologue and Theme Song**

**_ BRINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!_** As the bell signaling the end of the day pierced through Mr. Lancer's boring class, Danny Fenton yawned and slouched out the classroom door. After he put his books back in his locker, Danny caught up with his two best friends, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley.

"Wow," Danny said, "for once there hasn't been any ghost attacks all day…" But Danny was cut off by a throaty voice proclaiming,

"I am the Box Ghost! BEWARE!" Danny just ignored him and continued,

"Anyway, no attacks all day, so…"

"Um, hello? I am the Box Ghost! Shouldn't you be sealing me in your cylindrical prison of doom?" the box nuisance ventured. Danny just said,

"It's the Fenton Thermos, and can't we do this later? Like, after I get home?" The Box Ghost replied,

"Oh, well, ok. BEWARE!" He then went away to who knows where. Danny continued,

"What were we talking about again?" Sam helped him out by mentioning,

"You were saying there were no attacks all day?"

"What about the Box Ghost?" Tucker said, "Doesn't he count?" Danny and Sam just stared at Tucker with blank expressions on their faces. "Guess not."

DDDDD

After socializing with his friend Kwan, Dash went to his locker to put his books away, flirt with girls, and bring out his bullying planner booklet. (wow – Dash might actually be organized here) Dash flipped to the current day, Monday, and noticed that his schedule was empty for the week. Dash looked over and noticed Danny talking to his friends. Dash then smiled and thought to himself, _Since this week is free, why not give Fenturd a special week all to himself?_ Dash gave a small chuckle and wrote a new event down for Monday, then snapped his book shut and walked over to Danny. He put his fist in front of Danny's face and said menacingly to him,

"Prepare to have a party this week, Fen-_turd_! I have designated this week as 'Beat Up Fenturd Week', and you're invited to join the fun!" Danny started sweating vigorously and said back,

"Uhhhh, no thanks Dash, but that's ok. I'll have to miss out…"

"Too bad, Fen-_turd_!" Dash replied, "You're coming to the 'party' whether you want to or not!"

_He's a phantom…_

_Danny Phantom, Danny Phantom…_

Young Danny Fenton, he was just 14 when his parents built a very strange machine,

It was designed to view a world unseen;

_He's gonna catch 'em all 'cause he's Danny Phantom…_

When it didn't quite work, his folks they just quit

But Danny took a look inside of it.

There was a great big flash of things that changed

His molecules got all rearranged!

_Phantom, Phantom…_

When he first woke up, he realized he had snow white hair and glowy green eyes.

He could walk through walls, disappear, and fly;

he was much more unique than the other guys!

It was then that he knew what he had to do;

he had to stop all the ghosts that were comin' through.

He's here to fight for me and you!

He's gonna catch 'em all 'cause he's Danny Phantom

Gonna catch 'em all 'cause he's Danny Phantom

Gonna catch 'em all 'cause he's (whisper) Danny Phantom!


	2. Beat Up Fenturd Week

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.

Summary: Yes! I am on a roll! I just put up WDA chapter one and I am already at number two! (does boogie dance) Please R&R!

**Beat Up Fenturd Week**

As Danny came to school each day for the rest of that week, he had to deal with Dash celebrating the week. Luckily, no ghosts (besides Boxy) attacked at all, so Danny had a lot less to deal with, and when no one was looking, Danny used his powers to get back at the football star. Every day, though, Dash would find Danny after school and do something painful that would leave Danny very red in the face, if you know what I mean. Monday was 'Super Atomic Wedgie Day', Tuesday was 'Shove Fenturd Into Girls' Locker Room Day', Wednesday was 'Hang From The Flagpole Day', and Thursday was 'Locked In The Locker Day'. It was finally Friday, and Danny was not looking forward to today's nasty trick. After class, Danny met up with Sam and Tucker to decide what to do today.

"I wonder what Dash is going to do to me today." Tucker thought for a second and suggested to Danny,

"Why don't you use your ghost powers to simply hide from Dash, like invisibility or something?"

"It's not that easy," Danny replied, "because if I hide today, Dash will just get me on Monday."

"Hey! I've got an idea! Why don't you overshadow him and take him to somewhere he'll find really embarrassing, like the girls' locker room?" Sam said. Danny smiled and said in reply,

"Not a bad idea, Sam. But not the girl's locker room, which would be _way_ unoriginal, since Dash did that to me on Tuesday. But maybe I could take him somewhere small and cramped, so I could really show him who's boss!"

"If you're going to go ghost, you might want to leave now, because here comes Dash!" Sam said.

"Don't worry, man," Tucker assured Danny, "we'll cover for you." Danny then ran towards the men's restroom. He went inside, closed the door, made sure nobody was around, and shouted his battle cry. "I'm going ghost!" Two blue rings separated around his waist and moved apart from each other, turning Danny Fenton into Danny Phantom. He then turned invisible and intangible, going through the wall towards the hall where Dash was waiting for him. Meanwhile, Dash had come up to Sam and Tucker and inquired,

"Ok, where is he? Where is Fenton?" Sam and Tucker looked at each other and replied in unison,

"He's, uh, sick!" Dash smiled at them and said,

"No problem. He'll just have to wait until Monday for today's special surprise, which is taking a picture of him in a dress and putting it on the bulletin board!" Just then, Danny flew up; and still invisible and intangible, prepared to overshadow Dash. He flew inside him and took control, turning Dash's eyes green and making him talk with Danny's voice.

"I'll be right back, after I deal with this bully!" Danny/Dash said to Sam and Tucker. Danny then led Dash's body towards the janitor's office, closed the door, and flew out of Dash. Dash looked kinda woozy as he said,

"Huh? Wha…who are y…wait! You're Invisobill! What are you doing here? And why are we in the janitor's office?" Danny quickly thought of an excuse and said,

"B-because Danny Fenton knows I'm a good ghost, and he asked me to take care of you for him!"

"Good ghost?" Dash said, "I guess…figured that wimp Fen-_toad_ would chicken out. Wait…Fenton's parents are ghost hunters – why would he trust you?"

"No time for more questions," Danny quickly said, "because I need to kick your butt!" So Danny proceeded to hit Dash with everything in his arsenal, using lightning-fast punches, kicks, and ectoplasmic rays. At the end, Dash looked like a tornado, hurricane, blizzard, earthquake, and laser guns all hit him at the same time. Danny, however, was pretty tired from letting out all his anger on the football star. (although not as tired as with some other enemies he'd battled) Danny then leaned against the wall to regain his strength, but then something drastic happened.


	3. Fenton is Phantom?

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.

Summary: Sorry the other two chapters were so short – I'll try to lengthen this one; promise! Also, I like cliffies! Although, this result was probably pretty obvious to some people, as it was to Queen S of Randomness 016! (gives a bag of cookies) SOSOSOSOSO sorry for the late update!

* * *

**Fenton is Phantom?**

As the two blinding blue rings separated around Danny, turning him back into human mode, Dash just looked at him and gawked. A million thoughts were racing through his thick skull right now, and there were so many, Dash couldn't think of any particular one! _What? No way! Fenton is not the ghost kid, but I saw him transform! He's pretty strong…I dunno if I should mess with him any time soon – maybe I should call off Beat Up Week today, what's one less day; won't kill me. Give up beating him up? No way! That is my life's plan until I graduate from high school! I can't stop now, just because Danny is the ghost kid who just happens to have ghost powers and can really beat me up like he just did…ow! This is hurting my head!_ Danny, now back in human form, saw Dash staring at him like he sprouted flowers from his head and grew a long slimy tail. Danny pulled himself together and asked the bully,

"Err…excuse me? Why are you staring at me like that?" Danny was just realizing that his voice didn't have the usual echo it normally did when he was in ghost mode, when Dash simply replied,

"F-F-Fenton?" Danny's eyes turned as wide as saucers, and he then looked at himself. T-shirt, baggy jeans, skater shoes, no glowing skin. The half-ghost then slowly backed away towards the door of the janitor's office and quietly said,

"Y-you're not going to…to tell, are you? I mean…" Dash then, wobbly, stood up and looked Danny over one more time to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.

"So…so it's true then? I mean, woa. What happened to you, dude?" Danny was surprised at the sudden calmness in Dash's voice, more so now that he knew Danny's secret. So, Danny simply replied,

"Well, I guess the lab accident 7 months ago had some side effects." Dash kinda smiled a little half-smile, then pushed him aside like the incident had never happened.

"I have to get home. Mom'll be wondering where I am. You'd better get home too, before I decide to pound ya anyway." Danny then wondered if his secret was in jeopardy. Dash was a bully, but he wasn't too smart in any aspect besides sports anyway. As if Dash could read his mind, he added as he opened the door, "Don't worry. Your freaky little secret is safe with me. For now." Dash then left, leaving a very confused and worried Danny behind.


	4. Compelling Thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.

Summary: O.M. Freaking G. That last chapter was so short, and I haven't updated since...holy F! March of last year??? o.o Here goes nothing, then! Oh. And one more thing. I had one person leave a flame which made absolutely NO sense at all. It says that this story is gy and that it is disgusting. I read it, and I think I get where this person was going. No, Danny and Dash are not a pairing in this story. I dislike slash. I don't hate it, per se, but I don't actively promote it. Nope, not me. Sigh. Okay, now that that's over, on to the much anticipated (I think) fourth chapter of WDA! Enjoy!

* * *

**Compelling Thoughts**

Sam and Tucker were just about to start heading towards the janitor's closet, when Danny burst out of the closet, screaming his head off and not realized where he was blindly running. Tucker ran over and caught Danny just before he ran into the wall and pushed him onto the nearest bench. Sam then sat next to Danny, giving him a hug and asking him,

"Are you alright? You look like the apocalypse just hit." Danny took a few deep breaths and managed to reply.

"I...Dash...secret...urgh..." Sam's eyes widened as comprehension slowly dawned on her.

"Oh my gosh! Dash found out? But how?"

"I was beating him up, and...well...he saw me transform."

"What???" Tucker exclaimed. "How'd you get tired that quickly, man?"

"I don't know. I actually didn't feel tired until I knocked Dash onto the floor. I think...I think he landed on something, but I'm not sure. All I know is that he fell down, and then I started losing energy. Fast." Groaning, Danny stood up and stretched his tired muscles out. "Let's head home. I'd better get there before Mom or Dad...no, just Mom...harps on me about not telling her where I was and all that fun stuff."

Nodding, Tucker grabbed his PDA off of the ground where he dropped it, dusted it off, and gave it a small kiss; effectively earning himself a strange glance from the other two.

"What? It fell down, and I want to make sure it isn't hurt."

"Tucker...that's an inanimate object incapable of human emotions." Sam remarked. Shrugging, Tucker put his treasure into his backpack and walked with Sam and Danny out the front doors and towards FentonWorks.

DDDDD

Meanwhile, back at UltraPosh PolterHeights, a well-dressed businessman paced impatiently back and forth in his reading room, thinking to himself. He sighed and sat down in his chair, his cat Maddie promptly jumping into his lap and purring. As Vlad idly stroked the feline's luscious fur, his surveillance television's light started flashing. He jumped, scaring the cat and promptly earning a leg full of claw. Hissing, he gently pulled Maddie off of his leg and reached for the remote. He flicked the television to life and watched as Dash landed in the janitor's closet, falling on...something. Vlad watched closely as Danny promptly lost energy and reverted to human form. He got confused and wondered why beating up a mere human boy would cause such fatigue.

Grinning evilly, Vlad walked over to a section of his library wall and glanced at the titles, stopping at a book titled, "Ghost Weaknesses".

DDDDD

Once back at FentonWorks, Danny and his friends trudged upstairs to his room and sat in various places. Danny was still thinking about his sudden unexplained loss of energy, and Tucker was playing Pac-Man on his PDA. Sam stood up and walked over to the window, gazing out into the street.

They stayed like this for another hour or so, surprisingly. Tucker had fallen asleep in his beanbag chair, and Sam and Danny were in semi-trances from their deep thinking. Slowly, Danny snapped out of his thinking and walked over to Sam.

"It's a really nice twilight, isn't it?" Sam looked a bit shocked to come out of her zen mode, but smiled and nodded in agreement. "It's days like this where I feel...I don't know...normal, I suppose. That is, until I go for a fly." Danny finished his last sentence with one eyebrow raised and one hand extended, as if in invitation. Sam blushed slightly and simply said,

"I'd love to." Blushing as well, Danny phased into ghost mode and held Sam's hand; tightly, but not numbing. Turning intangible, the two teenagers flew through the window and zoomed off into the multi-colored sky.

After they left, Tucker peeked one eye open and snickered. He had caught their blush on candid camera.

As they flew above the skyscrapers of downtown Amity Park, Danny asked Sam where she wanted to go, if anywhere. Sam thought about this a bit, and then settled on saying,

"Well...I suppose the park by the big hill outside of town would be nice. We could feed the ducks, or take a quick swim, or...just...talk." She smiled at the last part. Oh, how Sam wished they could be more than just friends. However, she suspected that they were already dating, just not officially. As if he knew what she was thinking, Danny smiled and said,

"The park. Sure."

DDDDD

At the downtown gym, Dash stepped down from the weights stand and took a big swig of his water bottle. He hated to admit it, but he enjoyed eating healthy and all that stuff. He then went into the locker room and started throwing his smelly sweats into his bag, getting ready for a quick shower before heading home. As the steaming hot water flowed over him, Dash couldn't help but let his mind go back to the incident after school that day. _Man. I still can't believe what I saw. Maybe I'll come back Monday and I'll find out that I was dreaming. Yeah. Or...goats could speak Pig Latin with a British accent. Yeah right. I saw what I saw. It's just so...aaaccckkk! My head hurts again! How do those brainiacs do it?_

He stepped out of the shower and dried off. He then changed back into his clothes from before and threw his bag into his locker, slamming the door shut behind him. _I need to get home before I go crazy...mmph!_ His thoughts were cut off as the world around him went black and his head spun into unconsciousness.

* * *

Wow. This chapter made me happy. I never even thought of the story going this way at first. In a way, I'm kinda glad I put it off for so long! Oh well. Hope you all like this chapter, and maybe this'll actually be the start of more updates soon; not only for WDA, but for WRLACC and OJ too. Heh. OJ - I never realized that. Lol.

TGH


	5. IMPORTANT MESSAGE

**To all my readers:**

**I am extremely sorry about not updating my stories. I promise all of you, though, that I will be updating very, very, VERY soon. Again, I apologize for the (major!) delay, and will make your wait worth it. I hope.**

**Here is what is going to happen with the three stories:**

**When Dash Attacks!****:** **Complete rewrite. I'm sorry, but my writing skills have gone wayyy past that story's level of writing, and it is going to be fixed. **

**When Real Life and Cartoons Collide!****: Not a complete rewrite, but some much needed reworking. It seems a bit off to me, that's all.**

**Online Journal****: A bit of reworking, and (omg!) chapter 2 will be uploaded. Because...seriously.**

**This message will remain on all of my stories until they are updated, and then will be deleted. Sorry for any other problems.**


End file.
